tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles (1987)
Datei:Logo_TMHT_1987.png Handlung In Japan gab es einst einen Ninja Clan mit dem Namen Foot. Hamato Yoshi war der Shidoshi (Lehrer der Kriegsmethoden der Erleuchtung) des Clans, ein stiller Mann der die Kunst liebte. Einer seiner Schüler, Oroku Saki, wollte selbst die Führung des Foot Clans übernehmen und hinterging Yoshi, indem er ihm ein Messer zusteckte, als ein ehrenwerter Ninja-Sensei den Clan begutachtete. Der Sensei bezichtete Yoshi, dass dieser ihm nach dem Leben trachtete, und verbannte Yoshi aus dem Clan. Yoshi flüchtete nach Amerika, wo er gewzungen war, in der Kanalisation zusammen mit den Ratten zu leben. Eines Tages warf ein kleiner Junge vier junge Schildkröten in die Kanalisation, und Yoshi nahm diese in seine Obhut. In Japan verwandelte Oroku Saki den Foot Clan währenddessen in eine Armee von Verbrechern, doch Saki genügte das nicht. Er folgte Hamato Yoshis Spuren nach Amerika und wollte sich seiner endgültig entledigen. Mithilfe einer violetten Flüssigkeit wollte er Yoshi töten, doch diese hatte eine andere Wirkung auf ihn: Yoshi, der immer mit Ratten in Kontakt gewesen war, mutierte selbst in eine humanoide Ratte und die vier Schildkröten, welche mit Yoshi in Kontakt gewesen waren, mutierten ihrerseits in humanoide Schildkröten und entwickelten menschliche Intelligenz. Yoshi, der nun nicht mehr an die Oberfläche gehen konnte, nannte sich von da an Splinter und unterrichtete die vier Schildkröten in der Kunst des Ninjustu. Als großer Fan der Rennaissance benannte Splinter die vier Schildkröten nach seinen vier Lieblingskünstler dieser Epoche: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo. Im Jahr 1987 wurde die junge Channal 6 Reporterin April O'Neil von einer Straßengang angegriffen und floh in die Kanalisation. Dort wurde sie von den vier Ninja Turtles gerettet und erzählte diesen von der anhaltenden Kriminalitätsrate und den ständigen Einbrüchen in Hi-Tech Firmen. Die Turtles halfen April auf ihrer Suche nach Antworten und fanden heraus, dass der alte Wiedersacher ihres Meister hinter den Verbrechen steckte. Oroku Saki, nun besser bekann als Shredder, hatte sich mit Krang, einem Kriegsherren der Dimension X, zusammengetan, um die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen. Im Kampf gegen Splinter und die Turtles sollten die beide viele Pläne entwickeln, welche allerdings jedesmal aufs Neue scheiterten, bis die beiden sich letztendlich für immer in der Dimension X niederließen. Lord Dregg, ein außerirdisches Wesen, führte den Kampf gegen die vier Reptilien weiter, versagte aber wie seine beiden Vorgänger kläglich. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere * Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles :* Leonardo :* Donatello :* Raphael :* Michelangelo :* Splinter :* April O'Neil * Schurken :* Shredder :* Krang :* Bebop :* Rocksteady :* Fuß Soldaten :* Lord Dregg :* Hi-Tech :* Mung :* Techno Gangster Nebencharaktere * Freunde der Turtles :* Carter :* Casey Jones :* Kurma :* Mona Lisa :* Rex-1 :* Usagi Yojimbo :* Zach * Kanal 6 :* Irma Langinstein :* Vernon Fenwick :* Burne Thompson :* Blodgett * Punk-Frösche :* Attila der Frosch :* Dschingis Frosch :* Rasputin der schreckliche Frosch :* Napoleon Bonafrosch * Neutrinos :* Zak :* Kala :* Dask :* Zenter :* Grizzla :* Tribble * Schurken :* Anthrax :* Baxter Stockman :* Berserko aka Drakus :* Big Louie :* Don Turtelli :* General Traag :* Lederkopf :* Lieutenant Granitor :* Lotus Blüte :* Metallkopf :* Pinky McFingers :* Rattenkönig :* Scumbug :* Slash :* Tempestra :* C.H.A.O.S. ::* Titanus ::* Raptor ::* Amok ::* Overdrive ::* Synapse ::* Highbeam ::* Magma ::* Seizure In den USA und England Ende der 80iger begann man mit dem Verkauf einer Spielzeugreihe basierend auf den Comics der beiden und um die Figuren gut zu vermarkten entwickelte die Murakami-Wolf-Swenson, Inc. eine 5-teilige Mini-Serie basierend auf diesen Figuren. Diese 5 Folgen waren so erfolgreich das eine eigene Serie daraus wurde, die es auf satte 10 Staffel und 193 Folgen schaffte. Als Ableger dieser Serie folgten u.a. der Comictitel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures vom Verlag Archie Comics (von der sich wiederum ein eigener Ableger namens Mighty Mutanimals abzweigte) und eine Daily Strip-Comicserie, herausgegeben vom Verlag Creators Syndicate. Nachdem die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in den USA ein riesiger Erfolg war, entschied man sich, die Serie auch nach Europa zu importieren. Wegen der strengen Jugendschutzgesetze in England wurde die Serie in Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles umgetauft und Szenen wurden geschnitten, editiert und neuvertont, damit das Wort Ninja, Michelangelo's Nunchakus und so gut wie alle Wurfgeschosse nicht gezeigt werden mussten. Trotz der Zensur erreichte die Serie auch in Europa Kultstatus und hat eine treue Fangemeinde. Trotz des Erfolgs der Serie zeigten sich die Schöpfer der Franchise, Peter Laird und Kevin Eastman, recht unzufrieden mit den Veränderungen, denen sie zustimmen mussten, um die Serie dem zeitgeistlichen Kinderprogramm anzupassen, besonders nicht mit der kindlicheren Atmosphäre der Serie. Laird kommentierte dazu in seinem Blog: “…hätte ich (wobei ich wiederum nur für mich persönlich spreche und nicht für Kevin) die entscheidenden kreativen Befugnisse für diese erste animierte Serie innegehabt, wäre sie um EINIGES anders gewesen. Unter anderem wären nicht solche idiotischen Handlanger wie Bebop and Rocksteady vorgekommen. Der Shredder wäre um einiges boshafterer gewesen. April wäre keine Reporterin gewesen und hätte nicht so oft von den Turtles gerettet werden müssen. Die Turtles wären nicht derart lächerlich versessen auf Pizza gewesen, und der Shredder hätte kein Gechäft mit dem Namen ‘Ninja Pizza’ geführt … und die Show hätte nicht alle fünf Sekunden einen Gag oder Witz losgelassen.”[http://www.mentalfloss.com/blogs/archives/129375 Mentalfloss.com: The Complete History of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles] (Stand 29.09.2012) Deutsche Ausstrahlung Anfang der 90iger importierte der deutsche TV-Sender RTLPlus die Serie aus England, doch man begann nicht mir der ersten Staffel, sondern startete mit der zweite und übersprang somit die gesamte Handlungseinleitung der Serie. Erst Jahre später im Zuge der Ausstrahlung der vierten Staffel wurden auch die fünf Folgen der ersten gezeigt. Nach der siebten Staffel trennte sich RTL von der Serie und trat die Ausstrahlungsrechte an RTL2 ab. Anstelle nach andauernden Wiederholungen neue Folgen zu senden wurde auch dort die Serie abgesetzt. Währenddessen schnappte sich der Call-In Sender tm3 die Rechte an den finalen 3 Staffeln der Serie und strahlte sie 1999 aus. Leider wanderte die Synchronisation von Hamburg nach München, wodurch alle Charaktere neue Sprecher bekommen sollten. Episoden und Heimvideo : siehe: Episodenguide (1987) : siehe: VHS-Guide (1987) : siehe: DVD-Guide (1987) Trivia *Das Technodrom, die mobile Basis von Shredder und Krang, ändert seinen Standpunkt (fast) jede Staffel: **In der ersten Staffel befindet es sich unter New York City. **In der zweiten Staffel befindet es sich in der Dimension X, der Heimatdimension von Krang. **In der dritten Staffel ist das Technodrom ohne Energie am Erdkern gestrandet. **In der vierten Staffel und der „Europa-Sideseason“ ist das Technodrom mit schweren Schäden auf einem Asteroiden in der Dimension X. **In der fünften Staffel steckt es am Nordpol im Eis fest. **In der sechsten und siebten Staffel befindet es sich am Boden des arktischen Ozeans. **In der achten Staffel ist das Technodrom in der Dimension X, während Shredder, Krang, Bebop und Rocksteady auf der Erde gestrandet sind. **In der neunten und dem Großteil der zehnten Staffel sieht und hört man nichts mehr vom Technodrom. Erst in der letzten Folge holen sich Donatello und Michelangelo Krangs Androidenkörper aus dem verlassenen Technodrom, welches in der Dimension X mittlerweile von verschiedenen Mutanten bewohnt wird. *Am Ende von Staffel 7, als das Technodrom in die Dimension X gezogen wird, flüchtet Krang in seinem Androidenkörper vor den Turtles. Am Anfang der achten Staffel hat er allerdings seinen "Bubble-Walker", welcher eigentlich im verschollenen Technodrom sein sollte, aber nicht mehr seinen Androidenkörper. *Ab der achten Staffel wurde die Serie komplett überarbeitet. Das gesamte Setting ist nun um einiges ernster, die Turtles ziehen nur noch bei Nacht durch New York City. Auch Shredder wurde am Ende der achten Staffel als Erzfeind der Turtles von Lord Dregg abgelöst. Erst in der zehnten Staffel kehrt er in 3 Episoden zusammen mit Krang zurück. *Das Schicksal von Bebop und Rocksteady wurde in der Serie nie aufgelöst. Sie verschwanden von einer Staffel auf die andere. Siehe auch *''Episodenguide (1987)'' *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles (1987) Theme Song'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures'' *''Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu-hen'' *''Turtles Forever'' *''TMNT-Schlagworte'' *''Mighty Mutanimals'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Daily Strips'' Weblinks Kategorie:Serien